Socom Squad
The Socom Squad is a Newgrounds crew, and is a spin-off of the Clock Crew , an animation group that started as a spam group but ended up a "serious business" Flash community. Their name is taken from the game . The Socom Squad is a spam group, its sole purpose is to piss off the general Newgrounds community for fun and sport. The current leader, Pineapple Socom, formed the group with his three friends, Blackberry Socom, TIE Socom, and Raspberry Socom (their individual names and solo aliases will not be stated until permission is granted by each individual). The only flash currently available to the General public is on Newgrounds.com. The Socom Squad was recently hacked by the Flower Fuckers, but it is being revived by several elder members, including newcoming members, including SeveredThumbSocom and SplatterSocom. The only important member who is not involved is currently PineappleSocom, who has refused to participate in the revival. Socom Squad characteristics The Socom Squad is known for it's completely liberal forum style. Their rules would be considered ridiculous or stupid to most, and their chatter has no apparent grammar, sentence structure, or meaning. They are also known to reject members not according to their flash skill, but according to their "coolness" as they call it. The requirements for joining the Squad are not very clear; one must change his/her Newgrounds Account message to a nonsense phrase, which is currently "Socom Superiority over da bitches and hoe's", which may or may not make sense to an average Newgrounds members. One must also speak nonsense, ignore punctuation and capitalization, and at times ignore spelling (although many would note that this is mostly in their designated "spam forum"). The Socom Squad went through many names before finally settling on Socom Squad (these names have been removed as requested by Pineapple Socom and will never be released again) and they have been hacked twice by the infamous 'Teh', though the Socom Squad keeps coming back. Though the group is hated by most Newgrounders, there are a few people that enjoy their movies greatly. It is due to these people that the Socom Squad movies pass judgment. Criticism The Moon Squad, another crew (although not following in the tradition of other crews in that it does not have an alliterated name) have taken a hate to the Socoms. There are only four actual moons, and it is rumored that there are two unvalidated moons. They have not, as of yet, created any anti-Socom flash, however their "allies", the Atom Association, has created an anti-Socom flash, entitled PineappleSocom's Lunchtime. Some Newgrounders and Socoms blammed this movie before it passed through the Portal. The Atom Association signed a peace treaty with the Socoms as of Valentines Day '07. The Socom Squad still has a grudge against the Moon Squad however, and has set an Anti-Moon collaboration to be submitted February 15th 2007. It is also rumoured that the Socom Squad used a pop-up generator and spammed the Moon Squad forums with it, however Pineapple Socom and his cronies will not clarify whether or not this is true in order to avoid trouble. As of sometime in March, the Socom Squad triumphed over the Moon Squad and the Moon Squad died. Phrases invented by the Socom Squad - PAB: Apparently, PAB is the equivalent of Clock Crew's "B". It is a nonsense word that can mean whatever one wants it to. ---- - aaaaaaa: Technically not a phrase, but nonetheless an important part of the Socom Squad. It is quite common for the Socoms to use this phrase in their chitchat, and though it has no stated meaning, it is used most often in a positive way. It is also used to designate an infection by AIDs, the group's pet disease. ---- - bubnaba: A phrase that originates from a character in Destroy The Summit Comics named Bubnaba The Retard, "bubnaba" has no meaning whatsoever and is rarely used. ---- - Muffin Migglers: A term used to describe the imaginary invaders that Raspberry often sees in his head. ---- - CHECK YOUR PM INBOX: A phrase made up by Blackberry Socom, used as the SPAM CENTRAL YO moderation topic. Apparently an inside joke :\ '' ---- - k0l: ''A replacement for the slang term "cool". ---- - Gumby: Mushroom Socoms Hero. ---- - fuCK YOU ALL: A phrase made up by k0rkz and is used everyday all around the world. Inactivity The Socom Squad, like many spam groups, is slowly becoming more and more idle. At their peak, the Socom Squad contained over 23 members and not a single Socom Squad flash was blammed for months. However, after the death and revival of the Squad, the Socoms spread around across the internet and have not yet returned to the new Squad. Very few members post anymore and almost none contribute. Pineapple Socom has been planning a renewal for several weeks, but none of his plans have worked so far. Gallery Image:Pineyavatarlkasdjfnk.png|One of many "self-portraits" by Pineapple Socom. Image:PineySocomNAZI3.png|Pineapple Socom depicted as a Nazi. The Mods of SS External links *Socom Squad backup forums *Socom Squad official forums Category:Crews